Organization XIII
by Cid27
Summary: Notre histoire se passe trois ans avant le premier Kingdom Hearts...Dans l'ombre,les forces des similis se réunissaient déjà...Les origines de l'organisation XIII enfin dévoilées !
1. Chapitre 1 La réunion

Voici venir ma première fic sur ce site !(la deuxième que j'écris en vrai)

Pour vous faire un résumé rapide,l'histoire se passe trois ans avant le premier Kingdom Hearts et raconte les origines de l'organisation XIII.

Alors Enjoy !Et j'espère que ca vous plaira : D

* * *

Organization XIII

Chapitre 1-La réunion

Quand était-ce déjà ?  
Ah oui...Une chaude journée...  
Où ?  
Cela il ne se le rappelait plus...  
Oui...Une chaude journée...Il était resté toute la journée près du bassin dans le parc à jouer de la musique.  
Pas assez vaste...Où était-ce bon sang ?  
Peut-être perdait-il la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment...Ou peut-être avait-il rêvé seulement sa vie d'antan.  
Quoi qu'il en soit il lui restait une vague vision des choses...La chaleur...Sa musique...Et l'eau...De l'eau qui coulait à flots...  
Puis plus rien.  
Rien d'autres que les ténébres.  
Les événements suivants restaient par contre très clairs dans la mémoire du musicien.  
Il s'était reveillé ailleurs.Dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Lui même semblait différent.  
Un homme de noir vêtu portant un capuchon apparut alors devant lui,et il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'ils s'étaient dits.

"Tu n'es plus rien."avait commencé l'homme en noir "Où plutôt tu ne l'as jamais été,tu es ce que tu a été tout en ne l'étant pas ce qui revient à dire que tu n'es rien."

"Qui êtes vous ?"avait demandé le musicien.

"Rien de plus que personne.Mais avec toi...Qui sait ce que nous serons ?"

"Qui ça nous ?"

L'homme passa ses bras derrière son dos.

"Personne...Nous qui ne sommes rien...Avec toi pourtant,nous pourrions être un peu plus.Veux tu être quelqu'un ?"

"Cela nuirait à autrui ?"

"Arrête ça! Faire semblant d'avoir un coeur."l'interrompit-il "Tu n'en as pas."

Cela paraissait si évident sur le moment.Il se rendait compte de ce qui lui manquait...Un coeur !Il lui en fallait un qui lui appartienne !

"J'accepte.Fais moi devenir quelqu'un !"

"Parfait..."

L'homme fit alors apparaitre les lettres de son nom:

M - Y - D - E

"Sois quelqu'un !"

Les lettres tournoyèrent afin de former son nouveau nom auquel avait été ajouté une lettre...

"DEMYX !!"

Le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement et évita de peu la lance que Xaldin lui avait projeté tout en manquant de tomber de son fauteuil sur-élevé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"demanda Demyx.

"TU DORMAIS! CRETIN!"

"Voyons Xaldin calme toi."dit Axel.

Xaldin jeta un coup d'oeil au superieur.Ce dernier lui intima d'un geste de la main le silence.

"Je ne dormais pas d'abord" se défendit Demyx "Je...Je reflechissais à...un plan d'action."

"Pourrais-tu nous l'exposer Demyx ?"demanda Saïx de sa voix glaciale.

"Bien sur...Il faut que nous...que nous...euh...Il faut créer des sans-coeurs !"

Xigbar rit.

"Quelle originalité."

"Au moins ca marche !"s'excita Demyx.

"Bien."lanca le superieur.

Les 8 membres de l'organisation tournèrent la tête vers lui.

"Ta proposition est retenue Demyx.Axel,tu iras avec lui...Tu l'accompagneras et vous irez créer des sans-coeur."

De nouveau Xigbar lanca son rire moqueur.

"Cela promet d'être amusant."

"Xigbar...Tu les accompagneras..."

Xigbar manqua de tomber de son siège en entendant l'ordre du superieur.

"Moi ?Mais je ne suis pas Baby-Sitter !"

"Ne t'en fais pas..." déclara Axel"Nous ferons en sorte que tu ne nous gène pas."

"RESPECT ENVERS TES SUPERIEURS NUMERO 8 !"hurla Vexen.

"Du calme Vexie,je tacherais de les respecter à partir de maintenant."rétorqua-t-il.

"Cessez donc ces querelles,elles n'ont pas lieu d'être."décréta Lexaeus.

"TAISEZ VOUS TOUS!"ordonna Xemnas.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu dans la salle,il continua.

"Xigbar...Ta tache sera aussi de trouver de nouveaux membres..."

"Pourquoi donc en chercher de nouveau ?9 c'est déjà bien assez."

Zexion intervint alors dans la conversation.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé.9 ce n'est pas un nombre suffisant.Il faut que nous soyons plus pour l'achèvement de nos plans."

Le superieur reprit la parole.

"Lexaeus,Xaldin,Saïx,Xigbar...Recherchez de nouveaux membres.Vexen,Zexion...Continuez vos recherches...Axel,Demyx...Rapportez nous d'avantage de coeurs.Dispersez-vous."

Tous les membres disparurent alors ne laissant derrière eux qu'une fumée noire.

* * *

Zexion se dirigeait vers les laboratoires.Pourquoi le superieur lui avait-il ordonné d'assister Vexen ?La science n'était plus sa principale motivation depuis qu'il était devenu un simili.  
Il était allé réflechir à l'autel du néant et se trouvait maintenant à la vue du crépuscule.

"Serais tu en train de flanner mister Zexion ?"

Zexion leva les yeux aux ciels,Xigbar se trouvait en hauteur à son point de vue habituel.Au même endroit où il l'interceptait toujours.

"Que veux tu ?"

"Discuter."

Il se laissa tomber et atterit juste devant Zexion.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer,je crois te l'avoir déjà dit."

"Allons allons,c'est très important.Cela concerne ma mission pour une fois,toi qui me dit toujours de faire ce qu'on m'a ordonné au lieu d'espionner tu devrais être content."

"Extatique,laisse moi maintenant."

"Puisque je te dit que ca va t'interesser...Ou plutot...Ca t'empechera de faire quelque chose qui ne t'interesse absolument pas."

Zexion se stoppa net.

"Que veux tu dire."

"Je pense que tu as très bien compris.En revanche la vrai question c'est:Qu'est-ce que je demande en échange ?C'est très simple...Ton odorat si particulier."

"Pourquoi en as tu besoin ?"

"Voyons...Xemnas m'a demandé de trouver de nouveaux membres donc des similis très puissants.Si nous devons rencontrer un simili puissant je préférerais que les gamins et moi soyons prêt à l'affronter,juste au cas où il ne serait pas coopératif.De plus,selon certaine rumeurs...IL aurait été apercu récemment dans certains mondes..."

Zexion fit volte face.

"il dans le sens "lui"?"demanda-t-il.

Xigbar hocha la tête.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à en entendre de nouveau parler un jour n'est-ce pas ?Il est vrai que son compte semblait bel et bien réglé..."

Zexion sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"Trouves autant d'arguments que tu pourras,Vexen ne me laissera pas partir."

"J'ai déjà vu ça avec lui,il est d'accord pour te relacher dans quelques jours.Tu pourras venir nous rejoindre comme ca."

Bien...Il n'avait plus le choix apparemment.

* * *

Voila !!Si ca vous a plus merci de me le dire et je me dépécherais de vous poster la suite : )


	2. Chapitre 2 Sous l'océan

Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction sur l'organisation XIII.

DuncanHeart, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire : )

* * *

Organization XIII

Chapitre II-Sous l'océan

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau look ?!"

Tellle fut la première pensée d'Axel quand il apercut la forrme qu'il avait dans ce monde.Ses vêtements avaient disparus et il avait maintenant une queue de poisson rouge à la place des jambes.Une sirène !Voila ce qu'il était devenu !L'endroit où il se trouvait était donc aquatique.

"Hé Axel !"

Axel pivota comme il put et apercut Demyx qui nageait vers lui.Sa queue de poisson était d'un bleu semblable à l'océan.

"Assez cool ce monde non ?"dit-il.

"Tu parles !C'est toi le maniaque de l'eau,au dernière nouvelle je suis plutôt du feu."

"C'est parce que t'arrives pas à nager que ca te plait pas.Fait comme si tu battais des jambes pour avancer,donne une impulsion à droite pour aller à gauche et une à gauche pour aller à droite.Aller,vas-y."

Axel essaya et effectivement nager n'était pas si compliqué,c'était même plutôt agréable !

"Bon maintenant qu'on a réglé ce problème il faut retrouver l'ancien."

"De qui vous parlez comme ca ?"

Xigbar surgit devant eux.Sa queue était noire et blanche et son aspect général faisait plus penser à un requin qu'à une sirène.

"Waouw Xigbar,tu fais peur !"s'exclama Demyx.

"Tais-toi idiot !On a pas que ca a faire !"

"Ah oui...C'est vrai...On doit créer des sans-coeurs...Comment on-fait au fait ?"

Axel rit.

"Tu plaisantes ?Tu na sais pas comment créer un sans-coeur ?"

"Parce que toi tu sais ?"demanda Xigbar.

"Lexaeus m'a un peu expliqué."répondit Axel.

"Bon je vais remettre les choses au point:pour transformer un humain en sans-coeur il faut le forcer à sombrer dans les ténébres et à s'y noyer.Par contre pour un animal il faut créer une explosion de ténébres puissante assez près de lui pour que son coeur soit atteint par la déflagration.Des questions ?"

"On fait quoi ?"demanda Demyx.

"MAIS JE VIENS DE LE DIRE !!ON SUIT LES ORDRES DE MISSION !!"

"Calme toi Xigbar,ce serait dommage que tu nous fasses une crise cardiaque."dit Axel.

"Pas mal."surenchérit Demyx.

Xigbar fit apparaitre ses uzis et en pointa un sur chacun de se deux confrères.

"S'il vous plait...RESTER SERIEUX !!"hurla-t-il.

Axel et Demyx se calmèrent.

"Bien...Commencons par inspecter les alentours."

Ils se mirent tout trois à nager.

* * *

Xigbar détestait la jeunesse...Il venait de s'en rendre compte...Enfin pas tous les jeunes.Certains comme Zexion avaient toute son estime.  
Mais ces deux là...  
Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose,ne respectaient pas leurs superieurs et de plus ne restaient jamais concentrés plus de deux minutes.  
Qu'allait devenir l'organisation avec des idiots pareils ?  
Xemnas leurs faisaient beaucoup trop confiance pour...

"Xigbar regarde !"dit Demyx.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie et oberva devant lui.  
Un magnifique palais d'or brillant de milles feux s'élevait juste devant eux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"demanda Axel.

"On n'a qu'à aller voir."répondit Xigbar.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le palais et y entrèrent.L'endroit semblait vide.Ils inspectèrent rapidement les lieux et ne virent rien.C'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

"Oh malheur de malheur."

"Qui parle ?"demanda Demyx.

"Je ne vais jamais y arriver..."reprit la voix.

"Montre toi !"ordonna Xigbar.

Un minuscule crabe sortit de derrière un rocher.

"Vous êtes des visiteurs ?"demanda-t-il."Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?"

Axel fut plus rapide que Xigbar pour répondre.

"Bien sur.Pour faire quoi ?"

"Et bien je dois organiser un spectacle de danse et je manque de chanteurs,vous ne voudriez pas les remplacer ?"

Pour la seconde fois de la journée,Xigbar sortit ses uzis.

"Bien sur...Et c'est moi qui fait la musique."

Le crabe trembla de tous ses membres.

"Qui es-tu ?Et où sommes nous ?"continua Xigbar

"Voyons Xigbar...Tu lui fait peur."dit Demyx.

"Le guitariste,je t'ai pas sonné.Toi!"il reporta son attention sur le crabe."Réponds moi !"

"Je me nomme Sébastien,vous êtes au royaume d'Atlantica dans la demeure du roi Triton.Pitié ne me faites pas de mal."

"Allez Xigbar...Laisse le partir."

D'un geste de la main,Xigbar fit taire Axel.

"Une dernière question:où il est ce roi ?"

Le crabe défaillit et éclata en sanglots.

"Il est parti...Parti faire sa visite annuelle du royaume...Pitié,laissez moi partir !"

Xigbar fit un sourire sadique,ce qui ne fit que renforcer les sanglots du crabe.

"Va-t'en !"ordonna-t-il.

Sébastien partit à toute vitesse.

Axel sourit.

"Quelque chose me dit que tu as une idée Xigbar."

"Ecoutez moi bien...TOI AUSSI DEMYX !"

Demyx se retourna vers Xigbar.

"Hein ?"

Xigbar se passa une main sur le visage.

"Le roi de ce palais est assez connu,je l'ai même rencontré il y a assez longtemps."

"Tu comptes nous raconter ta vie personnelle Xigbar ?"

Axel lui rétorqua:

"Demyx,tais-toi.Il a un plan.Tu comptes le transformer en sans-coeur,c'est ca Xigbar ?"

"On ne peut rien te cacher."

"Mais pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?"demanda Demyx.

"C'est un roi à forte volonté.Donc volonté puissante égal simili puissant.Un sans-coeur en plus et une unité de choix en plus pour notre armée.On fait d'une pierre deux coups."

Demyx hocha la tête.

"Nous n'avons plus qu'à le trouver maintenant."dit Axel.

"Nous y arriverons...En route !"

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il nageaient et ne trouvaient rien.Ils perseveraient cependant,après tout,l'océan était vaste et y trouver une personne était hardu.  
Ils arrivèrent en un lieu rempli d'épaves.

"Vous croyez qu'il est là leur roi ?"demanda Demyx.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ?"répliqua Xigbar.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils observèrent le cimetière de bateaux.

"On peut toujours aller verifier."dit Demyx en nageant vers les épaves.

"Demyx arrête !"ordonna Xigbar.

Demyx n'entendit pas,ou bien ignora,l'ordre de Xigbar et disparut derriere un reste de bateau..Xigbar se tourna vers Axel.Celui ci haussa les épaules et décréta:

"On peut toujours le suivre."

Ils cherchèrent leur compagnon pendant un long moment mais ne le trouvèrent nul part.

"Où a bien pu passer cet ahuri ?"grogna Xigbar.

C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre.

"C'est Demyx !!"s'écria Axel.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux précipitemment vers l'endroit d'où le cri était venu.Ils apercurent alors Demyx nageant vers eux à toute vitesse.

"Fuyez !FUYEZ !!"hurla-t-il.

"Demyx,qu'est-ce que..."

Ils comprirent alors...Une dizaine de requins poursuivaient Demyx en broyant toutes les épaves derrière eux.  
Ils nagèrent alors du plus vite qu'ils purent dans le sens contraire afin de leur échapper mais ils finirent encerclés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"demanda Demyx.

"On se bat."répondit Xigbar.

"On est sous l'eau...Je ne peut pas me servir de mes flammes,mes armes sont aussi dangereuse que des frisbees."

"Je vais essayer."dit Demyx.

Il leva son bras,une bulle d'eau se forma et son sithar apparut dans sa main.

"Ca va chauffer !!Danse eau,danse !"

Il joua de son instrument.Quelques clones aqueux se formèrent mais se dissolvèrent rapidement dans l'étendue de l'océan.

"Vous êtes vraiment pas doués.Je crois que c'est à moi de jouer."

Xigbar fit apparaitre ses armes.

"Ce ne sera qu'une formalité !"

"Attends Xigbar j'ai une idée !"déclara Demyx.

"Qu'est-ce que ??"

Demyx se concentra,devint noir et hurla en lachant une déflagration de ténébres.

"Je les ai eus ?"demanda-t-il.

Il observa le résultat de son attaque.Les requins avaient l'air encore plus fort et dangereux et etaient entourés d'un halô de ténébres.Demyx les avait transformé en sans-coeur !Non seulement les requins mais aussi un bon millier de poissons qui voguaient par là.

"IDIOT !!Tu les a rendus plus puissant et plus nombreux !"

"On fait quoi Xigbar ?"demanda Axel.

"On fuit !"

Et ils disparurent tous trois en ne laissant qu'une trace noire derrière eux...

* * *

To be continued...

En esperant une fois encore que vous avez aimé : D


End file.
